The present invention relates to a method for producing multilayer diodes and thyristors, respectively.
From the book xe2x80x9cPower Semiconductor Devicesxe2x80x9d by B. Jayant Baliga, 1995, ISBN Number 0-534-94098-6, PWS Publishing Company, page 266, thyristors having an emitter short-circuit structure are described in which the topmost highly n-doped layer of the multilayer arrangement is restricted by photolithography to defined regions on the surface.
In contrast, the method of the present invention has the advantage of providing an emitter short-circuit structure which can be produced in a simple manner and in parallel with notches for separating the diodes or thyristors from the wafer used. In addition, because of their lateral extension over the entire silicon wafer, the diffused layers exhibit high homogeneity, a high yield thereby being attained when manufacturing individual diodes and thyristors, respectively.